Selbstfindung
by Djap
Summary: Francis Mulcahy x Hawkeye Pierce, eine Sammlung von Drabbles, zu kurz für eine Zusammenfassung


**SELBSTFINDUNG**

**A M*A*S*H FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Hawkeye Pearce x Father Francis Mulcahy

**RATING**: PG

**LANGUAGE**: German

**DISCLAIMER**: Die beiden Hauptakteure und alle anderen, die Kurzauftritte auf meiner Bühne haben gehören mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihnen. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte ausschließlich zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen und der Unterhaltung der wenigen, die vielleicht die gleichen Vorlieben haben wie ich.

**GENRE**: Romance, Drabble

**DEDICATION**: Für iolanthe, die zwar vermutlich niemals eine deutsche M*A*S*H Fanfiction lesen wird, mich jedoch trotzdem aufs äußerste inspiriert hat. Ich möchte ihr auf diesem Wege für einige meiner liebsten Geschichten danken.

**A/N:** Die Story ist schon uralt, ich habe sie allerdings eben beim Stöbern entdeckt und sie endlich fertig geschrieben (allerdings um etwa die Hälfte kürzer, als sie ursprünglich sein sollte. Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir). Da dachte ich, es wird Zeit sie auch endlich mal zu veröffentlichen. Viel Spaß damit!

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**Djap**

…

**Coming Out**

**a Djap Story**

…

**Episode 1: Überraschung**

Hawkeye lebte noch mit Trapper John McTyre und Frank Burns im Sumpf als das 4077th M*A*S*H von der Versorgungslinie abgeschnitten wurde. In jener Zeit mussten sie in der eisigen Kälte des koreanischen Winters Brennstoffe rationieren. Aus diesem Grund geschah es, dass alle Führungsoffiziere zusammen im Sumpf schliefen.

Von Henrys lautem Schnarchen und Radars nächtlichem Gemurmel abgelenkt machte Hawkeye jene Erkenntnis, welche sein zukünftiges Leben für immer auf den Kopf stellen würde: In der Grauzone zwischen Wachen und Schlafen entdeckte er unbemerkt unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern, dass er von ihrem Priester John Francis Mulcahy beobachtet wurde.

Und in dessen Augen lag Lust.

…

**Episode 2: Die Selbsterkenntnis**

Die zirpenden koreanischen Grillen wurden von Hawkeye als mindestens ebenso nervtötend empfunden wie Henrys Schnarchen im vergangenen Winter. Ein halbes Jahr war inzwischen vergangen und doch lag Hawkeye noch wach und dachte über die hungrigen Blick eines gewissen Priesters nach.

Es fiel ihm in der Regel nicht sonderlich schwer sich durch Krankenschwestern, OP-Arbeit oder Schabernack von dieser Erkenntnis abzulenken. Nur in Zeiten wie dieser, nachts, wenn keine Verwundeten kamen, das halbe Camp in Kurzurlaub war und er zudem nicht schlafen konnte, gelang es ihm nicht.

Mulcahy wusste nicht, dass Hawkeye sein Geheimnis kannte.

Er würde den ersten Schritt wagen müssen.

…

**Episode 3: Konfrontation (Mulcahy's POV)**

„Herein. Oh, Sie sind es, Hawkeye. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Vergib mir Vater, ich habe gesündigt…"

Mulcahy wurde blass. Hawkeye kam nie um zu beichten. Er wusste nicht, ob er es ertragen würde, wenn er nun von ihm selbst irgendeine Frauengeschichte hören musste.

„N…Nimm doch Platz, mein Sohn. Erzähl mir…"

„Ich begehre einen Mann, wie ich eigentlich eine Frau begehren sollte."

Mulcahy zog schmerzerfüllt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es war seine gerechte Strafe nun anzuhören, wie der Mann, den er so sehr begehrte, ihm nun sein Verlangen nach seinem besten Freund beichten würde.

„Und dieser Mann ist ein Priester."

…

**Episode 4 Konfrontation (Hawkeye's POV)**

Alle Farbe war bei seinem letzten Satz aus Mulcahys Gesicht gewichen. Als dieser ihn nun mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund anstarrte, kam Hawkeye endlich der Aufforderung nach und nahm Platz.

Schließlich schlich sich so etwas wie Zorn auf das Gesicht des Priesters, auch wenn er es mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen ersuchte:

„Das ist kein netter Scherz mir gegenüber, Hawkeye."

„Es ist kein Scherz Vat… Francis. Ich habe deine Blicke gesehen."

Darüber sinnierte Mulcahy eine Weile stumm, seinen Blicken ausweichend, offensichtlich betrübt von innerem Kampf, dann:

„Ich kann meine Schwüre nicht brechen, bloß um deine Neugierde zu stillen."

…

**Episode 5: Freundschaft (Trapper's POV)**

„Was ist los mit dir Hawkeye?" Trapper starrte bekümmert auf seinen besten Freund. Seit er von Mulcahys Zelt zurückgekommen war, verhielt er sich seltsam: Brummig und abweisend, fast feindselig.

„Nichts!"

„Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst. Also stell dich nicht so dämlich an, Hawk!"

„Wenn ich dir das sage, dann wird sich das für immer ändern."

Trapper wurde wütend, und schrie seinen besten Freund an, bis dieser schließlich ebenso wutentbrannt zurückschrie: „Ich begehre einen anderen Mann!"

Trapper beruhigte sich und holte mehrmals tief Luft, bevor: „Ich bin froh, dass du endlich zu dir selbst stehen kannst."

…

**Episode 6: Freundschaft II (Hawkeye's POV)**

„Du hast es gewusst?" Hawkeye fühlte sich, als würde der Boden unter seinen Füßen wegbrechen und mit ihm die Gesetze der Physik.

„Wohl eher vermutet, aber ich war mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher. Und ich weiß auch, wer der Auslöser für dein plötzliches Eingeständnis ist – auch wenn du bisher recht erfolgreich vor dir selbst weggelaufen bist."

„Dann weißt du auch, das es keine Hoffnung für uns geben wird."

„Vielleicht solltest du nur mal einen anderen, als den direkten Weg in Betracht ziehen, um euer beider Willen. Wenn du mich fragst, dann seid ihr füreinander geschaffen, gib bitte nicht so leicht auf!"

…

**Episode 7: Hintergründe (Trapper's POV)**

Endlich hatte Hawkeye angesichts eines Mannes, der sich so nach ihm verzehrte den Mut, zu sich selbst zu stehen und es sollte alles für die Katz sein? Das musste Trapper um jeden Preis verhindern. Der Krieg setzte ihnen allen auch so schon schwer genug zu und insbesondere dem Herz des Camps: Hawkeye.

Doch wie sollten sie Mulcahy dazu bewegen, nach seinen Gefühlen zu handeln? Wie sollten sie erklären, dass es Hawkeye wirklich ernst war? Es ging hier nicht um eine einzige Nacht mit einer Krankenschwester um die Einsamkeit zu vertreiben und seine Reputation zu wahren.

Schließlich ging es um Selbstfindung.

…

**Episode 8: Der Plan (Hawkeye's POV)**

„Aber wie soll ich ihm klar machen, dass es mir mit ihm ernst ist?" Hawkeye war verzweifelt, auch wenn Trapper mehr Verständnis für ihn zeigt, als er je erwartet hätte.

„Vielleicht hilft es ja schon, wenn du ihn einfach nur umwirbst? Und du solltest aufhören, mit den Schwestern zu schlafen, solche Dinge sprechen sich viel zu schnell hier herum."

„Glaub mir, danach steht mir der Sinn momentan wirklich nicht. Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich ihm Blumen schicken und Schokolade besorgen?"

„Warum nicht, es könnte funktionieren."

„Du bist völlig verrückt geworden!"

„Und du bist ziemlich verzweifelt, oder?"

…

**Episode 9: Die Geschenke (Mulcahy's POV)**

Seit über anderthalb Monaten erhielt Francis nun diese Geschenke: Liebesgedichte, Schokolade, Blumen, sogar After Shave und Bücher. Er wusste, von wem sie waren.

Nachdem er Hawkeye damals vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, hatte ihn dies alles zunächst nur noch wütender gemacht.

Dennoch spürte Francis, wie seine Mauer langsam bröckelte. Nicht, weil er glaubte, Hawkeye habe sich verändert, sondern weil auch ein Mann der Kirche nicht unendlich lange der Sünde widerstehen konnte. Nicht dass er das noch gewollt hätte, denn er hatte sich schon längst nach all der Zeit selbst gefunden: in Hawkeye.

Die Zeit für Veränderungen war nun endgültig da.

…

**Endless End **

**Finished 18th June 2010**


End file.
